Story ideas of all kinds
by loveprass
Summary: Just a bunch of random story idea's that come to my mind and I think more and more about them but don't want to publish them because they'd be incomplete forever most likely but will co-author/help the person who takes up the challenge of doing it. It may say complete but will add on as I get more ideas.
1. Crossover Dragon Ball Z, Sword Art Onli

So here's the idea; a Dragon Ball Z and a Sword Art Online, with a little Naruto in it including an oc.

Now this is about Goku's daughter who is 7 years older then Gohan in the start of Dragon Ball Z (which makes her twelve) she trains for a year has full control over her giant ape side and made Gohan treat her like she was the alpha when he was in giant ape mode (she keeps her tail). She also has had the all the tailed beasts and a black phoenix demon, knows how to control them all and knows all their names but still has insomnia from Shukaku ( unless she has a mate), and has a personal joke with the four tails about its name (which is Son Goku the name of her dad) has all the beasts jinchuriki traits but was always hidden in a genjutsu by the tailed beasts. They were put into her by Kami, when she was in Chi-Chi's womb, because they escaped the moon prison and were sealing themselves inside random people (adults, elderly, babies, teens, etc) who would die, because they weren't strong enough, in a maximum of three months if they were lucky five years before she was conceived. She had achieved super saiyan at age 6 (thanks to the tailed beasts) but never told anyone because she didn't know what it was, she also never told anyone about the tailed beasts so only Kami and Mr. Popo knew of them and they didn't say anything either. She has all kekkai genkai because of all the mixing of clans through the generations, has a heart on her forehead for the strength of a hundred seal. She helped beat the shit out of Frieza and left with her father to Yadrat and finishes her training in half the time he did and just instant transported back to earth and made a genjutsu about her crash landing in a space pod. She went home and started studying to get to collage level. She is a technology expert. She meets Asuna in school and becomes great friends with her. She then got a package in for the sword art online beta and started playing and got to level 16 in two months. She then feels Frieza's power level and goes off to fight him. When future Trunks pulls Goku over to the side he pulls her as well, she could feel something off about Trunks but said nothing, (optional she can have the same heart virus as Goku or not). When she gets back home it's time for the full version of SAO and she starts playing it (username is ShinaTina) with a male avatar (she doesn't like skirts, she's a total tomboy but with long spiky hair), she helps Asuna like Kirito helps Klein. When the Beater thing happens she says she's one of them and leaves but waits for Asuna and they start traveling when the knights of the blood oath ask them to join and they both said yes but when it came to a skirt she said no but the uniform wasn't her style at all and even Heathcliff said she looked awful wearing it. So she asked for some time to go and get different armor and they accepted. She then comes across a secret location that had giant apes/monkeys called, you guessed it, saiyans, and one of them was her (she knew because Kurama's seal was on the stomach, she couldn't hide it in giant ape form), she got pissed off and started yelling curses at Kayaba while kicking ass. When she was done she got her regular training outfit (dark red sweater with lighter red tanktop underneath, black leggings, ninja sandals, and black leather fingerless gloves with blood red hearts on them). She then went back to the guild and became second in command with Asuna being third. Her nicknames within the game are 'the midnight angel', 'the princess of death', and 'the midnight angel of massacre'. When Kirito comes and doesn't like the NPC slaughter plan she agrees with him. Then the Griselda's ghost thing starts she knew ghosts exist but knows it wasn't a ghost that did it, when they see Griselda's ghost she just smiles. Now she takes Asuna's place but with a few sarcastic comments here and there. When the ghost girl in the forest story came up she really wasn't scared as she dealt with worse, the plot goes on from that episode. But that night when Yui was gone she decided to tell Kirito all about herself and so she did (but after warning him that she's never told anyone some of this) from her being a half saiyan (her tail came into SAO with her) to the tailed beasts, she told him everything, she could also still turn her eyes different colors and trap only one person at a time in her mangekyo (no NPC'S or bosses can be caught) and pulled him into her head where she introduced the tailed beasts and Phoenix demon where they growled and nodded to her saying nonverbally that he was her mate, exited her head, and said to him (because the tailed beasts showed her how their other hosts were treated) "I understand if you don't like me anymore because of this." while looking down about to cry when he lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes and said "like I said before with when we were talking about Grimlock and marriage, ' if you marry someone that means you love every side of them you already know. So if you find a new side after to love, it means you'll love them even more' just like this, just like I love you, I will always love you and everything new I find out about you," she looked at his soft smiling face and kissed him. After that the plot returns to normal with more sarcastic comments and things. When the ALO arch starts Sugou want her to be his mistress after he marries Asuna so he locks ShinaTina up, same thing happens in that arch except for a lot more escape attempts, sarcasm, and malice. After that is over it will be the day the attack, Kazuto gave her a sensu bean and she was in perfect health and started to go towards the battle and helped. When Cell came he went after Kazuto, Asuna, their families (Kazuto gave Asuna an extra sensu bean on her request) she came and held up Cell with some of her sand, gave some sand in the form of bracelets to all of them and swords to Asuna, Kazuto, and Suguha and told them to run as fast as they could and she'd take them some where safer when she could. Two hours later she instant transported to them and took them all up to the look out(via instant transport). DBZ Plot keeps happening but she would train Trunks since she figured out that he had the tailed beasts inside him since her future counter part gave them to him when he was a baby right before she died. She trained Trunks because he had no control over them at all. After that Vegeta went in by himself and after that she went in there with Kazuto on his request. Six months in the time chamber go by she'd been very distant from Kazuto so she doesn't hurt him, because she's be loosing control of her instincts and wants to mate him. Shit happens and they're mated and she trains him some more (with chakra and Ki) till they can come out. When they come out Kazuto has a more muscular but still lean form and is now even more of a badass. They both survive the Cell Games and don't need to be revied by the Shenron. The GGO saga happens but she's there for it and then everything else happens because I can't think of anymore details at the moment.

OC's personality: kind, sweet, a lot like her father, not as dense as her father, very smart (because of her mother), sarcastic, can be fierce like her mother,

Likes: training (in secret when she was younger, her mom didn't want her to train), meditation (since she can't sleep), fighting (she IS half saiyan after all), her demons, her family and friends, animals, Kazuto, Yui, reading.

Dislikes: bad guys, Suguo, jerks, perverts, skirts, dresses, school sometimes.

Message me if you want to use these ideas, I will not take copywrite without permission. I will also help and become co-author if needed.

The tailed beasts in order of their number of tails and black phoenix:

1 Shukaku  
2 Matatabi  
3 Isobu  
4 Son Gokū  
5 Kokuō  
6 Saiken  
7 Chōmei  
8 Gyūki  
9 Kurama  
Black Phoenix demon; Rea ko (pronounced: ray-ah-ko)


	2. crossover Yugioh Zexal, Inuyasha, Yugioh

There is going to be a little AU.

Can be separated into different books if need be.

Oc is Yuma's older twin sister that will do anything and everything for him. She was very sick with an incurable deadly disease that made her cough blood sometimes, when she was little. She has all of the millennium items as they were in her parents attic. When she finishes the puzzle she is about to die, her parents also know and are very sad, so she wishes to be healthy and never get sick again so her parents won't be sad anymore, when it asks her to wish. All of the spirits are nice to her and love her (including Yami Bakura and others). She is friends with Shark(Reginald), Ryo, Kite, Hart, and the Arclight brothers. She goes out and duels in tournaments to earn money for shark and Ryo, she duels in a full face mask that scoops up her hair so none of it shows, and goes by the alias (fake name) of the masked lady. she uses a musical deck as she loves to sing and play music, her duel disk can change into a piano with a stand that she can play any instrument on, record her melody, and mash them together to make songs (she has been doing this since she met Ryo when Yuma locked her out of the house, she was still sick, and wondered into a playground and met Ryo and became the best of friends. She originally started doing duels like that online, then when she was cured from her illness she went out and did them). When Ryo tried to say goodbye the oc cut her off and said to her (and every other friend she has), "Don't say goodbye because goodbye means forever. I will only say goodbye when I know I'm gonna die.". For getting rid of her incurable disease her parents by her a charm bracelet that she holds all the millennium items on (In this fic they can shrink down). She gets a vision at her parents funeral of Yuma getting killed so she prevents it by creating 9 steps to die in his place. She hates skirts and when go to a uniform school, so she wears the boys uniform.

PART ONE:

When she is nine her grandma sends her to live with a friend of her mother's (Mrs. Higurashi) and go to school there (as to separate her from her brother so he doesn't try to reconcile with her, as her grandmother knows about what she's going to do, and the Oc started a fight with Yuma right before she left) the oc fell in the well with Kagome but couldn't go back to the other time like Kagome (Kagome doesn't know what she is doing for Yuma, neither do any of the Higurashi's). She has a bigger Reikai (sp?) than Kagome and can control them easily (since she knows magic as it was taught to her by the spirits. She even has the staff of Mana that she keeps on her bracelet and can create illusions no one can see through), she doesn't show it though. Stuff happens she saves Hiten and Maten and they won't terrorize humans or anything (because I like them, no matter what anyone says). She even gave Maten hair with her magic and visits them regularly and becomes like a little sister or a daughter to them both. More stuff happens the way it is supposed to, and she also somehow gets close to the ice lord, Sesshomaru, and he also views her as a daughter (she also gets very close to Rin, Kouga, and Ayame when they are introduced). After revealing to everyone that she can see the future knowing Naraku's Saimyosho were watching (she also knows about Kagura's heart situation because of a future vision). Naraku sends the band of seven to capture her when she went out for a walk at night (yes she saw that in a vision as well because she always watches out for herself so she doesn't die before she can complete her plan). She becomes the band of seven's "little sister", they also teach her how to fight hand to hand and with a blade. She soon feels she can trust them (hello, millennium eye) and tells them of what she is going to do with her brother and all the steps. When they travel one day she starts singing Regret Message (vocaloid do the English version I will give you a link to a specific version that I want her to sing) and tells them what it was, that it was part of a 3 part series with extras that focus on the minor characters in the song and how she made it up (pretend she did) and how it was based (loosely-ish) on her and her twin brother [I will put how it is based on them in a note on the bottom] she then sing 'the story of evil' (without the extra ones). When she started travels with them, she starts purifying their jewel shards at night, by putting up a barrier of her spiritual power with out them knowing, and making sure Naraku is fooled by an illusion (it makes the jewel shards look and feel tainted). She takes over Renkotsu's mind to make him do what he did in the show. When they "die" she lets the light leave the shards to give them life, but puts an illusion up so everyone thinks they're dead and controls them with the millennium rod to make them leave and make sure they don't come back until the time was right. She is indeed taken to Naraku's castle and he tries to take over her mind, it doesn't work but he thinks it does. One day she calls for Kagura and Kanna to come into her room alone. She puts an illusion around her room and talks to the incarnations and tells them she's going to steal Kagura's heart and replace it with a fake as to save Kagura, they are shocked (Kanna doesn't show it much) and Kagura asks why and she tells them that she knows that they want out and that Kagura is actually a good person and that so is Kanna via future visions and tells them her plan of tricking Naraku and setting them free but they had to do everything she tells them to and can't question what she does, they obviously agreed. That night she put an illusion around her and her room so it looked like she was sleeping and snuck out to get Kagura's heart and put rocks with illusions that makes it almost exactly the same as the real thing, the oc then shrunk the heart and made into a charm for her bracelet after putting a lot of protection spells over it. When Mt. Hakurei is being destroyed Kagura gets her out of there and she tells her that she must continue to work for Naraku until he gives her her "heart" and "kills" her she must then go to Sesshomaru and then the oc will make it seem like Kagura died, the oc will keep Kagura's heart until right after the final battle so she can keep it safe. Then she puts an illusion up that Inuyasha and the group saved her from Kagura when said demon lets her go. The rest of the plot happens like it is supposed to except for Kanna is still alive but nobody else knows. When it comes time for the final battle she sends a message to the people she saved (Hiten, Maten, the band of seven, Kagura and Kanna) and has them all meet up by the well (she was in the group of kids, plus Jaken, that wasn't allowed to go help but she stayed behind when they took of and went to the well) so they can help take down Naraku with her leading them. After Naraku is defeated for good and Kagome goes into the hole thingy, she gives Kagura her heart. The oc then starts explaining how Hiten, Maten, Kagura, Kanna, and the band of seven were alive, then starts saying see you later to everyone knowing she will be leaving soon. When Kagome is back in her time after that, the oc starts glowing and says 'goodbye' knowing she wouldn't see them ever again and then she was gone, back into her time. *back in the feudal era 3rd person POV* a year after Kagome and the oc left (oc in now ten) Kagura is mated with Sesshomaru (shut up you haters), Rin is living in the Edo village learning from Kaede, the band of seven lives with Hiten, Maten, and Soten and work with Miroku and Inuyasha to kill demons and evil spirits and stuff. They inquire about if a human was able to transform into a demon without having to sell their body to lower level demons (since they wanted to see the oc again), the thunder siblings said that you can but they'd have to have a sorcerer/sorceress and a taiyoukai (royal demon) then they could, they seek out Sesshomaru and ask him, he does have a sorceress servant and Kagura asks him if he could do it for them and they all do it (it's a blood exchange that needs a spell to complete it. they are dog demons now (no their appearance doesn't change much, they just grow pointed ears, fangs, and claws). WHEN KAGOME RETURNS TO THE FEUDAL ERA. The other humans (Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin) ask to be demons as well and so they are and so are Miroku and Sango's children (Kagome mates with Inuyasha so her life gets extended), the well closes forever after Kagome comes back to the feudal era.

PART 2 MEANWHILE WITH THE OC.

She has been working hard with dueling (she even has a number card *number card is completely made up* it is number 64 masked musician) and keeping an eye on (*coughstalkingcough*) Yuma and making sure he is safe, she also takes Harts place as Vetrix puppet against Kite, but make an illusion and uses the millennium rod to alter the memories he received, she also heals Hart of his illness and puts him to sleep. In the tournament she takes Dextra's place battling Vetrix, they both start taking damage, when she gets down to 1,650 life points (Vetrix is at 1,800) she brings out her number, she plays a spell card that allow her to do two songs, she plays the first two in the story of evil, that can destroy all of her opponents monsters (including number monsters) and make him take damage or paralyze them for the rest of the game depending on what she chooses, but she said it was up to chance, she chose to paralyze them in a whisper so no one would here, she laid down a facedown trap card and ended her turn. Then Vetrix sacrificed his monsters on the field and summoned a number stronger than her own and enough to beat her, she played her trap card which allowed her to play a song, Vetrix kept demanding she take off her mask so she did right before playing the song, everybody watching was shocked. She chose regret message(also known as the last in the story of evil), and it paralyzed his monsters for the remainder of his turn, while she was playing on her keyboard during the instrumental parts she kept begging for her 'uncle Byron' to come back to her that his boys need him, that she needed him showing her softer side to everyone, when singing the last chorus she shed a true tear and Byron came out. Everyone that knew him immediately knew he came out because he called the oc princess like he always had and they were shocked. He told her to run to get away from him but Vetrix locked her in the duel, Byron looked at her and said "I'm sorry" and Vetrix was out again, laughing because he knew she was the only one that could bring Byron out without beating him in a duel. He ended his turn and she picked up a card she could easily have won with that. The spirits were screaming at her to use it but she reminded them in her head that Yuma need to beat Vetrix in order to gain/master zexal so she played the card that would cause her to lose the duel, and ended her turn. Vetrix then promptly beat her, he then took her soul and her number and she fell while every other duelist watching, but Yuma, screamed "NOOO" at her soul being taken. The plot happens as it is supposed to. The oc starts being nice to Yuma and they reconcile she starts putting her hair up like Yuma, it was the best time of her life but she knew it had to end for her plan to work, so she starts a big fight with him right before he left for the Barian world and they are back to hating each other. She then goes out and collects Yuma's exact deck (except for the number cards) and his duel gazer and disk and puts them on her charm bracelet, but Vector kidnaps her thinking she and Yuma are still close so he can kill Yuma and take his numbers. She soon escapes and goes to find her brother and she does but Vector kidnaps Tori but Yuma doesn't know but she does. That night she switches their clothes and hides his so he can't find them so he dresses in her clothes and goes to look for them she then takes her hair down and cuts it to look exactly like Yuma's then grab her look-alike duel equipment and has her spirits help her changer her voice to sound exactly like Yuma's and left to save Tori. After she lost her duel Vector kills her and nobody but Tori knew what happened but she didn't say a thing as the oc requested her not to. When Astral brings everyone else back to life with the numeron code the millennium items appear and show everyone what the oc has done for Yuma and everyone else. By the time the OC's memories were finished everyone was in tears and Yuma asked Astral to bring her back to life as well. She came back and got up facing away from everyone else, then Yuma suddenly screamed "BIG SISTER" and she spun around and caught her twins flying tackle hug but fell down because of the extra weight. Yuma started sobbing into her chest apologizing for everything the OC had to go through for him. She looked at everyone else for and explanation to see them sobbing silently as well. Then the millennium items came back to her and told her of what they'd done. She calls them all traitors but is smiling when she says it. They all are back on earth and as soon as Inuyasha and the groups smell her they come running and they soon find her they embrace her, bad part was everybody was celebrating success of the numeron code and stuff in the park while having a picnic (oc cooked most of it since she loves cooking) when it happened, she introduced everyone (after they explained how they were all still alive and demons) and they all had a lovely picnic and caught up with each other. Like Sesshomaru owns Taisho inc with Inuyasha. (pairings so far are Shippo/Soten, Kagura/Sesshomaru, Rin/Kohaku, Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Kouga/Ayame, OC/Shark)

PART THREE (OPTIONAL)

I don't have much for this one, but it must take place in high school. Yuma and co are 16 and Shark and Ryo are 17.

the steps to the OC's plans are:

1\. get Yuma to hate her

2, be a bitch so he won't reconcile

3\. make Yuma see that uncle Byron is being controlled

4\. lose duel to Byron so Yuma will gain zexal

5\. apologize to Yuma

6\. smash all of Yuma's trust in her

7\. get look alike deck, duel gazer, and duel disk to match Yuma's

8\. kidnapped and escape

9\. dress up as Yuma and die in his place

Extra note: She will not write down her plans in fear that someone will discover it.


	3. Crossover:Sons of Anarchy, Dragon Ball Z

Crossover: Sons of Anarchy and Dragon Ball Z

Extra note: there is an OC and she falls for android 17, 17 meets her in the second year of the seven year peace, Oc is 15 when that happens, 17 sees her being bullied (getting the shit beat out of her) he stops it and offers to train her. Oc is very good at making up stories on the spot. When she was 18years (three years into her training and five into the peace) old her parents had a baby [which is a boy (we'll call him Drew for now)] and after her mom and Drew are discharged from the hospital some gang killed her parents (and tried to kill her and Drew, since she has been dubbed by the entire club as the princess) to try to start a war with the sons because her family is closely tied with them (no her dad is not in it but helps them out a lot with whatever they need) they shot at her and one bullet hit her shoulder blade (no 17 didn't teach her how to do catch bullets) she is trapped at a dead end in an alley way when 17 shows up and kills them, he them flies her to the club (as she told him to) Tara removed the bullet while the oc and 17 have a sarcasm battle. [we are in the second season of sons of anarcy] things happen like they are supposed to except Opie doesn't die (they don't even go to jail) Tiggs daughter doesn't get killed because of Pope, Tara doesn't die because she pretty much ordered Jax and Tara to tell Gemma what they were doing, they did and Gemma aloud it. The oc kills Pope and Marks, Gemma and Nero get together. Season four of sons, I believe (the oc is twenty and drew is 2), is the last year of peace in the DBZ world, Majin Buu searching for power comes to charming, finds her and they battle, pretty much destroy the clubs 'church' by being knocked into it (the sons were in 'church when this was going on) they come out and try shooting at Majin Buu Jax gets in a lucky shot and hits Buu and Buu goes after him but the Oc gets in the way and gets eaten (17 tried to help but kept being knocked back) just when the oc gets in the way is when the Z fighters show up and when she got eaten 17 went in a rage and kept attacking Buu after Screaming the oc's name. The Z fighters started to help him and get the club to safety, when everybody is revived from Buu's attack the oc heads back to the club, on the way there 17 tells her he loves her and she says it back because she does (she has never had a boyfriend and doesn't blush except for that time) when they get to the club it's in chaos, she immediately starts barking orders and the sons listen to her every word. She starts making dinner (Drew is with her) when the sons start cleaning at her order with 17 watching, and laughing, at them.

Extra note: I have not worked out everything but I will still help when needed


	4. Crossover: Ben 10,Harry Potter

I would like to see a Ben 10/Harry Potter crossover.

Requirements:  
Lily Evans is actually Annie Tennyson, (kidnapped by Vilgax or something at 2 years old);  
Annie is the youngest Tennyson sibling;  
Annie has to be the daughter of Max and Verdona Tennyson;  
Petunia CANNOT be Lily's biological sister (adopted);  
Lily dies like canon, not knowing she was adopted;  
Max, Verdona, Carl, and Frank (when Carl and Frank are grown up) have been looking for Lily since she was kidnapped (Verdona's searching space);  
Harry goes to Petunia's because Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot;  
Harry does accidental magic at 5 years old;  
That is how Verdona (in one of her rare trips to earth) finds (or rather senses) Harry (she thinks it's Lily's energy, since it is quite similar);  
Harry is given to Carl (Ben's Dad);  
Harry is raised alongside Ben and Gwen from 5 up (and becomes Harry Tennyson);  
Harry hardly has any memories of the Dursley's abuse;  
Harry is the same age as Ben and Gwen;  
Harry is with Ben, Gwen, and Max during the original Ben 10 (Ben, Gwen and Harry are called the Tennyson trio in the Plumber community);  
Harry can access his Anodite heritage, like Gwen (can have a second omnitrix if you'd like a BAMF Harry);  
(Other possibility: You can forget the last 5 lines and just go with after Harry is given to Carl, his name is changed and he becomes Ben, which means no anodite Harry/Ben);(ignoring the last line) Harry dabbles in magic along with Gwen;  
Harry comes to Hogwarts (with Gwen and Ben);  
Grandpa Max is a wizard (Carl and Frank are Squibs) but doesn't have time to take them to Diagon Alley (because of Plumber things);  
Harry is put into Slytherin (screw his "friendship" with Ron), Gwen is put into Ravenclaw, Ben is put in Gryffindor;  
Harry, Gwen, Ben don't care about the House rivalry bs;  
Dumbledore is angry that Harry is in Slytherin and his plans are ruined, but hides it;  
Snape actually gives Harry a chance and likes Harry (as a son/nephew) (I love Yaoi but I do not approve of this ship, Snape is too old and would only see Harry as his mother);  
Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw and becomes great friends with the Tennysons and is added to the group;  
Neville gets sorted into Hufflepuff and Joins our quartet;  
Draco soon (by Christmas) gets over his prejudice and joins the Tennyson trio, Hermione and Neville;  
Harry still gets the invisibility cloak;  
Harry goes home for Christmas and meets Verdona for the first time since he was 5;  
Verdona explains that she, Harry, Ben (if you want) and Gwen are anodites;  
Verdona knows about the wizarding world on Earth;  
Verdona gets Harry, Gwen and Ben to Gringotts;  
Harry does an inheritance test and is the Heir to the Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor (Potter side), Ravenclaw (from Grandpa Max, how else can Lily/Annie be so smart), and Slytherin (by conquest), Black (By Sirius unless he has an heir), and Tennyson;  
Harry claims Lordship Over the Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin (Voldemort hadn't) houses, and Heirdom to the House of Black he can claim them as he doesn't have anyone alive on the Potter side;  
Harry brings Ben and Gwen into the House of Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin;  
Gwen claims Heirdom Over the Ravenclaw house;  
Ben claims Heirdom Over the Tennyson house;  
Anodites are sacred to the Wizard World as they are the embodiment of magic, they are considered even more pure than any Pure-blood, even if they are only half, if they can access their powers they are sacred (I dare anyone to say this doesn't sound true);  
After they get back Harry messages Neville and tells him he should get an inheritance test and to tell his grandma that the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around and then owls Hermione to see if she wants to be included into the Houses of Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Peverell;  
Neville does and finds out he is heir to the Longbottom and Hufflepuff houses but can only claim them when he is 17 since his Grandmother is still alive and his grandmother buys him a new wand;  
Hermione does, so Harry Promptly adds her;

The years go by, but with changes like:  
The Tennyson trio Hermione, Neville, and Draco (I'm going to call them 'The Golden Hexad') get the philosophers/sorcerers stone quicker;  
The Golden Hexad meets, protects and adds Luna to their group (because Luna is awesome) early in the year, becoming The Golden Septet (Luna is still a Ravenclaw);  
They find the diary and Hand it to Professor Snape (He's good and Loves the Golden Septet), they don't waste time and by Easter they go ask Myrtle about her death, find the Chamber of Secrets (with professor Snape) and Slytherin's secret Potions lab, they then get basilisk venom and destroy the book.

I don't have many more ideas. Just add Kevin in for 5th year (Him and Gwen get together of course) they then become the Golden Octet. They can use the Omnitrix(es) in Hogwarts (Alien Tec remember, even better Galvin tec. You really think they wouldn't have thought of magical interference). Vilgax teams up with Voldemort to take down the Tennysons. The Tennyson trio reveal they are anodites in 5th year, after Vilgax attacks them. Has to have Dramione.

And that's all I got for now.

Like usual, Review/Comment/Message me if you want to take up the challenge that my hyperactive imagination (that can never properly write a story to completion to save my life) came up with. I will help those that take up my challenge(s) if they want.


	5. Harry PotterYuri! On IceBen 10

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco Malfoy was a Veela and his mate was a Muggle-born (not Hermione) and Harry and Hermione's Soul and Blood Adopted Sister, Elizabeth Baker, Harry and Hermione Blood Adopted each other (so no Harmony, no matter how much I love the ship, there needs to be more Weasley Bashing and non Hermione bashing fic, without Harry and Hermione getting together or Hermione being apart of his harem). Draco doesn't leave with his parents and fights along side his mate as does his parents when they see this. His mate is killed by a Avada Kedavra, and he crawls over to her and dies cradling her. Harry Potter is Master of Death and cannot die. Molly, Ron, and Ginny betray Harry (not Hermione) and Arthur divorces her. Harry becomes immortal along with the loyal Weasley's (including Fleur and Victoire Weasley when she reaches 17), Draco's parents, Severus Snape (Elizabeth saved him), Elizabeth's family (parents and little brother [more will be added about them afterward]), Teddy (when he turns 17) and Hermione. The immortals get a dream created by Death telling him that he and the others are immortal now and the reason why the Malfoy's are immortal is because there son and Elizabeth (the Oc) is going to be reborn as someone else. Death will not tell who they will be, what there names will be or if they change at all, where they will be born or live at, if they will be a wizard or some other creature, or when they will be reborn, they have to figure that out on their own. Death also tells them that if they figure it out, that a potion or by some other supernatural means will reawaken their memories (They do not get it at the same time). Once there memories are restored they will gain their previous abilities and heritage and keep their current ones, their appearance will not change but their minds and powers will. The mind of the previous life will merge with the mind of their current life, their personalities may be altered, but only slightly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Oc is reincarnated as Elizabeth Tennyson, Daughter of Richard and Titania Tennyson and she had a younger sister she adores named Juliet Tennyson. She was born on Valentine's Day 500 years after her death. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In her first life Elizabeth had short, collar bone length dirty blonde hair dyed red and fades to pink on the run, and hazel eyes, that changed color from blue to green to grey (depending on what she wore), and red when pissed off. She has an A cup sized breasts and was 5'2 by the time of her death. She wore the boys uniform at Hogwarts, as she was a tomboy and refused to wear a skirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She is someone that put others before her, especially her family, friends and children, but she is quite vindictive when provoked. She is also a natural therapist and has this thing about her that draws troubled people to her. She is loyal, kind, but when someone pushes her, she will fight back and kick their ass, which is why she isn't in Hufflepuff. She is also cunning when she is being vindictive and will strike when you least expect. She is also very smart but doesn't act like a know-it-all, witty, and loves to read. She is a pervert (even though she is a virgin) and is quite sarcastic, both traits she gets it from her dad, as well as a bit of sadism. She has ADHD and is therefore impulsive. She is tough, strong and will sacrifice herself if it will avoid anyone else getting hurt. She doesn't show any negative emotions except for anger. She can take bullshit but will call it if it and stop it if it goes too far. She is brave and courageous when in the face of danger. She has low self esteem, even though she puts on a confident front. She has abandonment issues, even if she doesn't realize it, and is strong willed. She is also blunt, if she has bad news she won't sugar coat it to make you feel better, she'll tell you straight up what happened, and if you fuck up so monumentally, she'll call you on it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Elizabeth was 2 she was discovered by a figure skating coach in February when her father took her to the ice skating rink to let her have some fun, as her mom was on bedrest from her pregnancy with her little brother. She started Ice skating professionally the next season and by the time she was three she won gold at the WNGPF. She had met many people that became her family there, Viktor Nikiforov (He's a pureblood vamp that can make himself look younger whenever he wants), Christophe Giacometti (African Lion Shape Shifter that continues to shift to stay immortal), Jean-Jacques Leroy (Tiger Demon), and Phichit (gray wolf shifter, same as Chris). They called her their "little moon" because she was disguised when she was skating and doing interviews. Her disguise was always 2 inches taller, her hair was white and reached her ankles, but she usually put her hair in two high pigtail. Her eyes were doe like, bright, sky blue and her face had a more aristocratic look to it. She had went under the alias of Selene Moon. Her skating friends had all known who she was under the disguised. Viktor, Phichit, JJ, and Chris all called her their "little moon" or their "little starlight"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She skated until she was 6 and her 3 year old, high functioning, violent, autistic, little brother put a butcher's knife up to her mother's throat and threw a high chair across their trailer, because he missed his sister. She left and never went back to her ice stage, though she did stay in contact with the friends she made in the rink. She told her mom and dad that everyone was being so mean to her and she didn't want to go back, and they believed it (even though in the years before she said nothing but good things about everybody). She did it to save her mom all the pain of her little brother. She took most of the beatings for her mom by antagonizing her brother into attacking her instead. Her brother would only spend time with her dad and she was fine with that, as she was a mommy's girl. When she was 8 she finally put her foot down and said she wanted to watch wrestling with dad alone. Her brother decided he wanted to have mommy all to himself and within 6 months he got it. So there she was, the reluctant daddy's girl, wanting nothing more than her mommy back, but she forced those desires to the back of her mind and wore a mask of happiness. When she was 9 her dad started working 12 hour shifts during the day and when they went to watch wrestling he started falling asleep and then lied about it when she shook him. 6 months was all it took for her to start retreating into her room. By the time she was 10 nobody noticed whether she was there or in her room. She missed figure skating and watched it all the time but she knew she could never return. She hadn't stepped out on the ice since she left for one thing and she knew her family would watch her competitions and her brother would blow up over seeing her and her not being there. So she stayed where she was and skyped with her dear figure skater friends. The next year on her 11 birthday she got her Hogwarts letter, at first she didn't believe it, but then Minerva McGonagall had shown up and demonstrated her magic. So she and her family had gone to Diagon Alley and bought all of her stuff, including a white tiger cub that had bonded with her as her familiar. When she was at home after 1rst year she had skyped Viktor, Chris, JJ, and Phichit and told them she went to a boarding school in Scotland, and that they didn't have internet. Viktor had asked if it was Hogwarts, Elizabeth's shocked reaction was all they needed to know. They then told her of what they are and Viktor showed his true age (20) in looks. So they sent her a mirror that she could contact them with whenever she or they needed or wanted to. When she was 12 and Draco called her and Hermione a mudblood for the first time at the quidditch pitch, she held Hermione back from going to cry in Hagrid's hut and stopped Ron from hexing him. While the others were holding back the Gryffindor team, she walked up to Draco, calm as can be, the only thing giving away her rage was her red eyes that were storming with rage, nobody was expecting the "sweetheart of Gryffindor" to punch the Malfoy heir square in the face breaking his nose and knocking him on his ass. She then grabbed his robes and stated in the most eerily calm and emotionless voice "I don't care what you do or call me. But the second you involve those I care for, then we have a problem. I will not tolerate that word being used on Hermione or any of the other muggle-borns. Get it. Got it. Good." She didn't know it at the time, but that is when Draco Malfoy began to crush on the Gryffindor Sweetheart, but pushed those feelings away because of his father and never expressed them. Only seeking out the Gryffindor girl to tease and mock her. When she was 15 (summer of 4th year) she knew her mom was missing her sister and got in contact with her half sister, who was 18 at the time, and once she was sure her sister's father wasn't hacking her sister's account, she told her mom and got them in contact with each other (this was the child in her's desperate plea for attention). The next summer her mom had planned to surprise her sister with a trip to see her. When she called her mom (Elizabeth took ancient runes and figured out the right combination to let muggle technology work in the wizard world) all she would talk about was "my daughter's coming up" it hurt her a great deal hearing that, since her mom's never cared that much about her coming home, all she could think is 'I'm your daughter too', she, of course, didn't voice this, as it may have hurt her mother. When 7th year came she obliviated her family's memory of her existence and sent them to live in Russia near Viktor, so he could watch over them. When Ron left she, Harry and Hermione all blood adopted each other. Elizabeth also told Harry when they were guarding that if she were to die, than he should find her family in , Russia and told him the exact address. She also told him to give them their memories of her back with a spell, and tell them of her untimely demise. When the final battle came she saved all the Slytherins from the fiendfyre by turning upside down, grabbing them by their collars and jerking her hips to steer the broom. After that all of them stayed by her side, Draco because he was a Veela and she was his mate, not that she knew. After the battle started back up she went inside and started fighting to protect the injured and dead. She took a cutting curse that went from her left shoulder to her right hip. It was deep and bleeding profusely and her life flashed before her eyes, and she realized how much she felt abandoned by her family as they paid more attention to her brother than her, but she got back up, pushed her problems to the side, and started fighting again, while singing a song she made up on the spot (Another Empty Bottle by Katy McAllister [I do not own]). Right after she finished singing she was hit with a rogue Killing Curse and died with a peaceful smile on her lips, knowing she saved all that she could and made all those around her as happy as she could. Draco falling and crawling over to cradle her as he succumbed to death and follow his mate into the afterlife. Harry does as promised when he finds Elizabeth dead. When he revives their memories, her family realizes that they practically abandoned me, especially when Viktor tells them that I never actually wanted to give up figure skating but did it for them. Her family and Figure Skater friends all go to the open casket (for those with enough left TO be seen) funeral held at Hogwarts. When her family and friends saw her lying there, pale, dressed in a beautiful red Medieval style dress, in a mahogany casket, with the most peaceful expression any of them had seen on her face since she was on the ice all those years ago. Her father broke down into anguished sobs at the sight of her peaceful smile, knowing he wasn't there for her as much as he should have been. Her mother, while comforting her father, cried silently at the bond that was lost so long ago and at the "fact" that she will never be able to rectify her mistake and bond with her daughter again. Her brother broke because he knew he was the reason why his mom and dad didn't have a strong bond with his sister and knowing he will never hear her sing again. Her friends cried because they would never get to see the only human that was not scared of them and loved them for who they were. They all sobbed because they would never get to see her eyes light up when she smiled, or hear her sing to them, or talk to them when they need to be encouraged or be brought back down to Earth or just for a nice chat, they cried because they no longer had someone to be strong for them. The sky cried because the world lost so many people, young and old, and the sky cried harder because one of the sweetest people that looked out for all living beings, Be it forest or ocean, or animal or man, she cared for it all and because the world had lost a bright star the night sky, that would have changed the face of both the wizarding world and the muggle world as we know it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She and Harry had become friends when she was sitting in the compartment he picked and she talked to him. When Ron came in and she immediately had a bad feeling about him so she stuck close to Harry. Ron wanted Harry to himself and told him about "The Evil Slytherins" when Elizabeth countered with "Merlin was in Slytherin" thus ending that right there. Harry was still in Gryffindor and so was Elizabeth (even though she was heavily considered for Hufflepuff)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Oc is reincarnated as Elizabeth Tennyson, Daughter of Richard and Titania Tennyson and she had a younger sister she adores named Juliet Tennyson. Elizabeth was 11 when her sister was born. Her family gave her and her sister equal attention, but Elizabeth spoils her sister when she can and loves to mother Juliet. She was born on Valentine's Day 500 years after her first death. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elizabeth has almost the same personality as her previous incarnation, except she isn't perverted, and is much more carefree. She will still sacrifice herself to save someone else in a heartbeat, but is not impulsive anymore (no more ADHD). She knows she has people who will support her no matter what, but still has abandonment issues, even though she doesn't know why. In this life she is an Anodite and holds one of the two omnitrix (hers is black and Blood red). She's liked restoring cars, motorcycles, and is handy in tricking them out with weapons and equipment. She also made an AI she named HART (Hella Awesome Robotic Technology, yes she is a huge Marvel fan)./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her appearance however has changed, she now had long, dark, wavy, brown hair with natural blood red streaks (the streaks blend in with her hair and can only be seen if you're looking for them or in certain light) that reaches her knees, and straight bright emerald green eyes, when she is 16 (in Ultimate Alien or Alien force) she is 5'9 and a half, an inch and a half taller than her cousin Gwen and an inch and half shorter than Ben. She has an hourglass figure and DD breast size that she keeps taped to her chest with bandages./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elizabeth loves figure skating and is a prodigy at it, but she doesn't do competitions but goes to them, and that is where she met Yuuri Katsuki when she was six she begged her mom to take her to a novice competition and she had met the 12 year old boy by helping him escape the paparazzi. They became really close. She is a gifted musician and composer and was the one to make Yuuri's free skate music that he named Yuri on Ice. When she was 10 and found out about aliens she informed Yuuri (age 16) of aliens and started training him in weight training and plumber training. She remet Phichit and thought he was familiar but dismissed it as her seeing him on TV a lot. When Phichit met and got to know her he started noticing similarities with her and her previous incarnation, but dismissed the thought and forgot about it. When the Barcelona GPF came she saw how nervous he was and Skype called him on his phone and gave him a pep talk, "I can sense how nervous you are from here in America, Ri-Ri, you need to calm down. I know you can win gold if you want to, and you promised you'd win gold for me at a GPF. But if you lose by a few points no one would blame you, and hey, there's always next season, right. I don't want to hear anymore depressing talk out of you. It is almost time for you to Seduce Viktor with the hip rolls I taught you when you visited me last week. Now go out there and SkaDuce Viktor with all you've got." "Yes" "Yes what!" YES MA'AM!" "Later, Ri-Ri" and she hangs up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco Malfoy is reincarnated as Yuri Plisetsky and is a Pureblood Vampire. His Vampire soul mate is Otabek, whom he remeets at Barcelona. Harry had decided to watch The GPF on tv. As a sort of homage to his darling diseased Soul Sister since her soul sibling mark disappeared a long time ago (will explain that later). When he saw Yuri, he, somehow, immediately knew it was Draco and called the Malfoys. They apparated to Barcelona, in the stadium's bathroom. Harry then called Viktor and told him who Yuri used to be and that he was Elizabeth's soulmate. When Viktor heard this, he told them Yuri was a vampire and his cousin and he made it his mission to make sure Yuri was alone long enough for the others to find him. He then told Chris, JJ, and Phichit about whom Yurio used to be and they decided to help, knowing that if Yuri got his memories and Veela heritage from Draco then he would help them find their little moon. When the wizards saw Yuri alone with only the other skaters (except Yuuri, he's not a creature but is the mate of Viktor but doesn't know about any of this yet, or Otabek, though he is a creature, a black tiger demon), Hermione stuns him. They then pour one of the potions to revive memories down his throat and then unstun him. It takes Yuri five minutes to relive his previous life. The 16 year old (I aged him up a year to fit with what I want), looked at his previous life's mother and nearly cries (All of this happened during the pep talk, ET, gave Yuuri). They ask him if he's met Elizabeth and he said he hadn't, but he is determined to find her again and make up for the past. They also asked which he preferred to be called, Draco or Yuri, he said he preferred Yuri as being called Draco brought back memories of how he had to act and what he had to do to save his family, but is fine with being called that by his parents. He finds her the next summer, when he is 17, Elizabeth is 18 and Otabek is 19. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the GPF Viktor decided it would be fun to go to Bellwood, in America to see what has the supernatural world in such a buzz and got the other skaters that were at the GPF (including Yuuri, who he told about the supernatural world after the GPF). When they arrive and are on their way to their hotel, Yuuri saw Elizabeth having some trouble fighting some aliens, alone, up ahead and when they stopped he shot out of the car and ran to help her. When Yuuri had arrived the battle turned in the Tennyson's favor and they soon won. The two Soul Siblings hugged the shit out of each other afterwards, and then Viktor showed up to see if "His precious Yuuri" was hurt. When she turned around and saw Phichit she squealed and ran at him, he picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing. When he put her down they both heard growling and turned their heads to look at Yuri. Elizabeth looks at him and she feels she knows him from somewhere other than TV and was confused. When Phichit heard the growling and looked he had a completely different reaction. He looked at Yuri and then back to Elizabeth and remembers the similarity she had to his little starlight and understands immediately and is disappointed in himself for not realizing it sooner. Phichit then grins wider and hugs her tighter just taking in the familiar scent, that was so different yet so similar to his starlight. He then lets go before Yuri could throw a conniption fit. The others understood why Yuri was growling when, as soon as Phichit let go of Elizabeth, Yuri had hugged her to his chest. Yuuri was confused and was about to take Elizabeth from the growling boy when Viktor figured it out and told him who she was. So instead he told Yuri he was making Elizabeth uncomfortable and to let her go and the blond boy did just that, blushing, quite embarrassed with what he just did (the others laughing at him didn't help either). Then he told Viktor to call the others and get her previous life's parents. Viktor did just that and in the very same minute, the others apparated to their location and Elizabeth immediately dropped into a battle stance. The Yuuri told her some of what was going on and why those people just appeared with a crack. Viktor then filled in the rest and asked her to take the potion. She didn't sense they were lying so she did as asked. 5 minutes later she wakes up from her trance-like state everything feels right, then she hugs the life out of Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys (all frozen at the age they were when she died), and her godson, Teddy Lupin. Then she hugged the hell out of her old skater friends, nodded to the Malfoy's and shook hands with Severus. She saved her parents and brother for last she was there for half an hour holding her sobbing family, with them promising to never abandon her like that again (note: Hermione found the cure for Autism and ADHD/ADD, though the child will keep the intelligence that comes from Autism). After that she took them to her house, (her parents were out on a date for the entire day and her sister was having a sleepover at her friend's house) for more explaining. After they got there and everyone was sitting (Yuri and Otabek had claimed a spot on either side of her on the couch, Viktor was sitting on an armchair to her left with Yuuri sitting in his lap, her family was sitting on the Couch across from her, Lucius was sitting in the armchair on her right with Narcissa in his lap, everyone was spread out across the room on bean bag chairs or leaning against walls, all in clear view of her) Harry asked a question that had been gnawing at him since she was born in this life. He asked why her soul sibling mark disappeared over 18 years ago (as nobody else knew why), she thought for a few seconds before explaining what she had read in a book in her previous life, "a vampire whose parents were killed by hunter when he looked about 5 years old, and when he looked 14 when he met his soul brother, whom was a human wizard at the age of 13, his soul brother was then killed by a dark wizard 100 years later. Then about 400 years later his soul mark disappeared, he later found soul brother as well as his parents were reincarnated into another wizarding family, his parents were reincarnated and had birthed his soul brother making them related by blood. This is a rare phenomena that has only been seen 3 times (that one included) in recorded history." Harry's eyes widened and started asking about her parents in this life and if they were alive. She had responded with "Yes they are alive. Remus and Tonks have also been reincarnated as my cousin Gwen's parents and Sirius was also reincarnated and was mine and Gwen's parents best friends, though he died a long time ago saving me and his son, Kevin (Yes Kevin Levin), from some bad aliens. Gwen is actually dating Sirius son. Lily and James' names in this life are Titania and Richard Tennyson and Remus and Tonks' are Natalie and Frank Tennyson. I don't think they remember their past lives either. I also have a little sister that is 7 and Gwen has an older brother that is 21.(remember this is 2 years after Ultimate Alien and Omniverse)" After Elizabeth finishes her rant Severus immediately apparated to grab 4 of the extra memory potions. Then when Elizabeth asked why Draco was hugging her earlier and that enticed another bout of laughter from the others, except for the wizards and her family who didn't know what they were talking about, and a blushing blond Russian boy to look at everything and anyone but her. After the laughing died down, Viktor explained why he did what he did. Elizabeth was silent for a while, Yuri was worried she'd reject him for all the hell he put her through, then she looked at Yuri and stated casually "Well THAT would have been nice to know before I died. Seriously couldn't you have said 'Hey I'm a Veela that came into my inheritance when I turned 17 and you are my mate' while I was at Malfoy Manor could ya, yeash." This had brought another bout of laughter, this time the wizards and her brother and other parents joined in, knowing her sarcastic nature was kicking in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elizabeth is in a magical triad with Yuri and Otabek and lives happily ever after until the end of time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That is all I got. It took me about 3 days, not counting the days I didn't (read: couldn't) work on this. This took 6 and a half pages on google docs. Damn, guess the creative bug just wouldn't be contained. Well that and I have been thinking about this since about a few days after I saw Yuri! On Ice about a month ago. I am currently writing this as I am 18./span/p 


End file.
